


Aberration

by Cieltic



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: A comic based on Wander (yoimwander)'s fanfic Aberration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychopath in Love, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieltic/pseuds/Cieltic
Summary: Eddie flips between two personalities: The cold killer and the manic lover. Waylon has one goal: Get home with all his limbs intact. But the journey is longer than anticipated, and neither of them are prepared for the attachments they create.-------This is the comic version of the work, Aberration, by the talented writer, Wander (yoimwander). I love their work so I make this comic and posted in here with their permission.  Update might be slow .
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wander (yoimwander)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwander/gifts).



> I love this fanfic so much that I decide to make it into a comic. I hope you like it, Wander, and sorry for the lazy cover art.
> 
> I'm not going to post the comic directly on AO3 since I draw them like an actual comic instead of a webcomic. I'm using the service of CLIP STUDIO SHARE to share the comic so the reading experience will be much pleasant than scrolling down the page to read while zooming in onto them. I'm using CLIP STUDIO PAINT EX, too, so the whole process is convenient for me. 
> 
> I'm going to change it to 2D only next time. Right now it has 2D and 3D. 
> 
> To change to 2D on pc, move your cursor to the center of the comic until it changes to a cogwheel, and click with the left mouse button. Click the second icon from the right to change to the 2D version. 
> 
> On mobile, just tap the comic and click the second icon from the right to change it.
> 
> Let me know which version you prefer.
> 
> How do you mention someone in AO3 though? I have never posted anything here before.

[Click here if you can't see the embedded code to read the comic](https://share.clip-studio.com/en-us/contents/view?code=45b93fa5-186c-432b-8e68-a91ddb810417&at=1596950195)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chase and a 20 questions game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with chapter 02 of the Abberation comic version. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. My hand was hurt because I beat bread dough too hard. The bread's nice and good, so no regret there. My hand finally stopped hurting about 2 weeks ago, so I picked my pace back. I added a few more details on the chase. I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Oh, and I finally make social media and have changed my username to it so that itll match the handle that I choose, Cieltic. Kalafin99 is my old handle and I have decided to no longer use that handl anymore (I use it on twitter though. Cieltic username is already used). Here's my new twitter account.
> 
> <https://twitter.com/cieltic_art>
> 
> Update: I changed my handle to much logical one. 
> 
> I want to add the cover art here, but it's too big. Go check my twitter for the bigger resolution of my cover art.
> 
> I'll take a rest now and will continue chapter 3 soon. I'll change my mistake in that chapter too. I just notice my mistake after I saw this post name again. I need a reminder for that.

[Embed code won't work, so I'll just use a link to share the comic.](https://twitter.com/kalafin99/status/1306988890440392705?s=20) The link is restored. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided a few weeks ago that this comic will only reach chapter 03.
> 
> In the beginning, I did this to practice making comics. I hadn't made comics for 4 years since the start of my hiatus. The fanfic isn't finished yet and I believe it's not logical for me to continue the story written by other people. 
> 
> So, I believe I have found my own pace now in making comics and have written my own story. It's Mafia!AU, an AU I had been in love with since I knew the existence of fanfiction. Right now, I have written halfway into the story and have my friends as beta readers. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I can't upload the next comic in AO3. I have read the CLIP STUDIO SHARE's rules and found my next story will break 2-3 rules. It's impractical to upload 4 images in one chapter here while the comic might have more than that. So, it will only be exclusive on Twitter. 
> 
> Aside from that, drawing this comic is fun and I have learned a lot during it. I hope you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos!

[Click here to read](https://share.clip-studio.com/en-us/contents/view?code=936c75ce-4b04-420d-bfbd-8458e5b3790d&at=1604836606)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter!
> 
> <https://twitter.com/cieltic_art>
> 
> Read the fanfiction by Wander(yoimwander) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738012/chapters/6136346)


End file.
